Heathers One Shots
by AnotherAverageAuthor
Summary: Just a bunch of One-shots about Heathers, mostly the musical but sure the movie, why not? Ignore initial rating, as each individual one-shot is rated.


**Summary:** Veronica comes home to the dorm room from spring break and has some fun!

 **Rating:** K

 **Setting:** Modern AU University post JD

 **POV:** Heather McNamara/3rd person

 **Words:** 1,368

 **A/N: OK, so at twelve thirty am this morning, I came up with this idea and jotted it down. There is one main difference between this and the real Heathers story, Heather Mac uses glasses. (Only included because let's be real, Elle Mclemore is the cutest cinnamon bun in glasses... Seriously, look her up in Army Wives if you don't believe me) Also real quick, when I say modern in the setting, I mean the girls are still 19, 20. But the story is set in 2016. Basically, they are a lot younger.**

 **K bye**

* * *

"Ugghh. Stupid spring break." Heather lay under the covers of her yellow, ruffled bed. She checked her watch. It read 6:30 pm.

 _Ok, that's not too late, I guess I could do some work._

She pulled back her covers and realized she was still wearing pyjamas. She checked her watch again just to confirm the time, then groaned. Why did Veronica have to go home for spring break and leave her here all alone? Even though Veronica had offered to let her come too.

 _I really shouldn't complain. At least she asked._

She stood up, stretched slightly, and shuffled over to her desk. She picked up her laptop and brought it back to her bed. Crawling back under her covers, she remembered an extra essay she had yet to complete for her Social Sciences class.

 _Dammit. 10 pages on Psychological Advertising Campaigns does not sound fun…_

Resigned, she opened up the screen and logged into Google to complete the essay. She was distracted as she started however by her use of reasoning when Veronica asked her to spring break.

When she was asked to come back to Sherwood Ohio for the week, she couldn't bear the thought. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy Veronica's company, it was just that going back to where she had lived since she was fourteen wouldn't have been the best for her mental health. She wouldn't have been able to so much as walk down the street without being reminded of what had happened only a year and a half ago. It would take a lot more than a small stretch at Uni to forget what happened at Westerburg.

So when spring break rolled around, she had made the excuse that Veronica's parents didn't really like her; which wasn't entirely untrue. She still wasn't quite sure why she was lying to Veronica, they were best friends after all. Veronica was always the one she confided in when she had problems, when something went wrong, or when she just needed a hug. Veronica knew just as well as she did what would go through her mind if she went back to Ohio, so why had she kept it a secret?

But now, here she was. Alone on spring break. She had spent the past week in bed, only getting up when she had too. For example, getting food or water, opening the windows when it was too hot, closing them when it got too cold, going to the toilet; you know, the basic stuff.

She refocused on the paper, knowing it had to be finished by tomorrow. When she looked down at the essay on her screen, she nearly cried when she saw that in 5 minutes, she had only written 3 words. Although that may have been because the entire screen was blurry. She quietly swore under her breath as she groped over her bedside table. A few seconds later and her hands closed over her glasses. As she lifted her hand back to her face, she clumsily stabbed the tip into her left eye.

 _Ughhh, just my luck_ …

She gingerly placed the frames on her nose and let out a sigh of relief when the room became clear once more. She glanced at the laptop and, not unlike a scared child, looked away quickly. After doing this repeatedly for around 3 minutes, she finally decided to get it over with. She deleted the three words she had previously written because they didn't make any sense - have, advertising and puppies. Wait, puppies? -, and began the 10-page paper.

* * *

 _"And that is why no one should make a psychology advertisement involving any type of sword fighting and salami."_

 _Done. Blagh, that was literally the worst 10 pages I've ever written..._

Heather raised her arms in the air in triumph, having finally finished the painfully long essay in just under an hour and a half. Suddenly, a sound at the door made her look up. Because her bed was on the opposite side of the room, she couldn't see who was in the doorway. All she could see was a blue suitcase appear on the carpet. She heard a grunt and an inaudible gasp that sounded something like "No Mister Scamander, allow me to take your case of bricks..."

It took Heather way too long to realise that it was most likely her roommate, who was due back from her parent's house that day and even longer to realise that she should probably help with the bags. She leapt out of bed and ran over to the door, opening it further so she could see what was going on.

Veronica looked up at the sound of the door opening, and immediately smiled when she saw her best friend.

"Heather! It's so awesome to see you!" Veronica gasped slightly as Heather pulled her into a tight hug.

They simply stood there, arms around each other, embracing tightly. Veronica relaxed a little after a few seconds when the slight surprise wore off. After what seemed like a long time, they pulled apart; Heather smiling mischievously.

"I've missed you! It's been such a long time!"

"It's only been a week.." Said Veronica, blushing slightly

"Oh, come on. Don't pretend you didn't miss me too…" Heather smirked as she pulled the bags out of Veronica's hands despite her protests and stumbled into the room.

"Oh no Heather, let me take something, please!" Veronica called after her, clambering through the crowded doorway.

"No, I insist. Anyway, too late" Heather said as she dropped the bags onto Veronica's blue flowered bed. She dragged Veronica onto her bed and dropped her hands on her best friend's thighs.

"Soooo, what did you do all week?" Heather asked looking at Veronica. "Did you have as good a week as me?"

"Probably not, it was really boring. My parents had a family reunion on Wednesday and you know what that means. I should have just stayed here with you." Veronica looked downcast at the floor, avoiding Heather's gaze.

"O oh well, you know what I told you, Ronnie. You should never have left me here all alone. I was right all along, just like always." Heather said it in a playful way, but didn't feel very happy.

Veronica, not picking up on Heather's point continued "I told you, you could have come. You should have come, it would have made me feel better. Why didn't you come back?"

"I thought we already established that. Your parents don't like me."

"Haha, very funny. Now what's the real reason you didn't come back to Ohio?" Veronica said seriously.

Heather groaned and flopped back onto her pillows. Veronica followed suit, relaxing into the cushions. Heather immediately snuggled into her and sighed. Veronica wrapped her arms her small friend, absent-mindedly playing with her tight dirty-blonde curls.

"I didn't want to come because I didn't want to think about the senior year. I thought being back there might have triggered some kind of relapse." Heather pulled away from the close embrace.

Veronica wiped a small tear from under her glasses and smiled sympathetically. She knew exactly what Heather was talking about. Now it all made sense. If Heather had come back with her, it would have undoubtedly have tmade her have at least some very dark thoughts. Heather had definitely not gotten completely over her anxiety.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have invited you back. It was pretty insensitive of me."

"No, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault." No one spoke, it was just pure silence for around a minute. Veronica still felt bad, so she decided to lighten the mood in the only was she knew how. She reached over and tugged Heather's glasses off of her face.

"Hey, what was that for?" Heather cried, laughing and reached up, trying to grab her glasses from Veronica's grip, but to no avail. Veronica simply placed the frames on her own face.

"Look, I'm you!" Veronica gasped for breath. Heather sat up and snatched the glasses off of Veronica's face and placed them back on her own, huffing a fake pout. Just as Veronica calmed down, Heather lept at her and ran her fingers along Veronica's torso, tickling her for all she was worth. She started out lightly, but ended up in probably fifty different spots at once. Along the back, chest, stomach, neck and the inside of her best friends knees.

"Please have mercy, HAVE MERCY!" Veronica cried out, but Heather wasn't listening and simply continued her merciless tickle attack. They were both laughing so much that they didn't realise that the door had again opened to the sight of a sweet young man named James, one of the English teachers who also supervised their corridor. He looked in, saw what was going on and immediately walked away again, muttering about teenage romances. The two didn't notice because Veronica had just turned the tables on Heather McNamara, and now had her screaming like a little 5-year-old.

 **A/N: Well, that was interesting. Leave any idea's in the reviews and I might have a go.**

 **K bye**


End file.
